Patience and SelfControl
by Caddie
Summary: Zax wants to take Cloud out to celebrate their month long friendship, because according to Zax, Cloud has the patience of a saint. Sephiroth has other ideas on the matter.


Title: Patience and Self-Control

Pairings: Squint and you can see implied Zax/Cloud and friendship! Sephiroth/Zax

Summary: Zax wants to take Cloud out to celebrate their month-long friendship, because according to Zax, Cloud has the patience of a saint. Sephiroth has other ideas on the matter.

Warning: Pg

Side note: It'sa little longer then a drabble. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit off this.

Chapter one out of one

A person can learn the date thanks to a calendar or watch kept at hand. Unfortunately, Zax always had difficulty utilizing these resources; his calendar was buried beneath mountains of unfinished paperwork while his handy digital desk clock had somehow fallen beneath the desk and now resided in the jungle of computer wires and dust bunnies. With his desk in such disarray, it really was a small twist of fate when the Soldier pulled the calendar from the clutter.

"Man, I can't find that stupid report that Seph wants…" large, sword calloused hands shuffled through the several papers on the desk, "I really should clean this."

"What was that, Zax?" Zax looked towards his office door. His superior was standing in the doorframe taking in the mess with his glowing cat eyes.

"Nothing, Sephiroth, except I was just looking for that report you wanted…are you sure you still want it?" He asked hopefully while imitating a cadet friend's kicked puppy look; it failed and Sephiroth huffed in annoyance.

Sephiroth's startling silver hair seemed to flow as the man changed his position to lean comfortably against the doorframe, "How long will it take you to find it in that trash heap you call a work area?" He asked smoothly. Sometimes, he wondered how Zax was able to have a _large_ clean apartment, but not a _small_ clean desk. It could always be that blond cadet's doing. What was his name again? "Who's the blond that's always hanging around you nowadays?" Sephiroth asked casually.

"Oh, you mean Cloud? Well, he's kind of busy at the moment with class. I wanted to meet him later, but with all this work…I don't think I'll get the chance." Zax tried the kicked puppy look again. Damn, how come it always worked when Cloud used it on him? The kid had Zax wrapped around his little finger sometimes; good thing Cloud never realized this.

Sephiroth chose to ignore the look. "Were you two planning on doing something important tonight?"

"Uh," Zax scratched his head sheepishly, trying to figure out how to explain. "While digging through this junk for that stupid report, I managed to find my desk calendar. Turns out, Cloud and I have been friends for a little over a month and I kinda' wanted to celebrate." Zax gave a childish pout at the high possibility of not celebrating and ran a hand through his chocolate locks.

"I've had the pleasure of knowing you for a little over two years; where is my celebration?" Sephiroth's eyebrow rose a bit; he really wanted to hear why this cadet's friendship was so important. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything…curious was more like it.

"Ehehe, well, Cloud has the patience of a saint, I swear! I mean, you could always just order me to shut up, 'cause you're my superior officer and all, but Cloud puts up with me constantly; I feel kind of' bad for the kid. When I'm not yapping away, I'm getting him better acquainted with the gym floor." A silver eyebrow was raised more at that statement. "If Cloud had the authority that you have and knew how to wield the Masamune, let alone hold it, he probably would have stabbed me through the chest or something ten minutes after knowing me."

"You do realize I'm standing right here."

"Yeah, you want me to shut up now before I give you more ideas?"

"It might be better for your health." Sephiroth started to walk away. "Tell you what, Zax," he called over his shoulder, "clean up that mess and you can leave early."

Zax let out a shocked noise, "What, but why?"

Sephiroth stopped walking and turned around. "Because," he said, "I'm going out with you; I just realized how much patience _and self-control_ I have while around you(1)."

Zax just laughed nervously. "Self-control is good."

* * *

Side notes: 

(1): Sephiroth has patience and self-control because he has the abilities to make Zax be quiet _permanently_, but doesn't use them; Cloud just puts up with it. (Cloud deserves a pat on the head for that.)


End file.
